The present invention relates to a unique solenoid operated valve structure and a method of making the same and more particularly to a solenoid valve structure which is hermetically sealed and which includes a valve housing that can be manufactured and assembled in a straight forward, economical manner from a comparatively inexpensive sheet like material with a minimum of fluid leakage.
Hermetically sealed, solenoid operated valve structure in the prior art, particularly in the refrigeration industry, has been comparatively difficult, requiring valve housing structure which includes costly body parts, which are milled and machined from solid metal, thus necessitating several take-apart, bolted or screwed gasket seals to provide a leak-free housing assembly which has occasioned frequent maintenance or replacement in order to minimize fluid leakage.
The present invention, recognizing the associated disadvantages of prior art solenoid operated valve structures which have required comparatively expensive operating parts including milled and machined valve body parts and numerous take-apart gasket members to reduce fluid leakage, provides a uniquely modified, solenoid operated valve which is straightforward and economical in manufacture and assembly, utilizing a minimum of parts, eliminating most, if not all of previously required gasket seals and yet substantially reducing fluid leakage, the unique hermetically sealed, solenoid structure of the present invention allowing ready, straightforward connection and replacement disconnection in a hermetically sealed fluid system with a minimum of operating steps. In addition, the valve structure of the present includes a novel valve stem and seat arrangement which minimizes valve wear, maximizes valve life and, at the same time, can be effectively utilized with various valve sizes and fluid capacities. Further, the present invention provides a long enduring arrangement which provides tighter sealing, reduces requirements for special valve seat parts, utilizing required conduit extremities for such purposes. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.